


Silence is Golden

by Farmiga is goals (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Farmiga%20is%20goals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tate wasn't sure why or how it happened but it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden

_Violet._  
  
It was a protruding thought that was oh so sharp in his mind as he felt Chad tug him closer.  
  
 _Violet._  
  
She would be heart broken if she knew the truth. That Tate was... Well. If she knew Tate was doing this. Grinding up hard against Chad and groaning loud enough for it to echo off the walls. She would be heartbroken if she knew that this wasn't their first time - that there had been many, many times before this one. And she would be heartbroken if she knew that this was what really got Tate going.  
  
Chad moved to realign, pressing forward and in. Tate's head threw back against the headboard and then there was nothing in his mind but pleasure. Violet would be heartbroken, yes, but Chad was the one who Tate cared more for.

* * *

Tate awoke on Chad's chest and peered up in the darkness. He was still asleep. Silently, Tate slid off and started getting dressed. Violet was meeting him soon for school and he seriously couldn't be late - God forbid she came to his room to find him - or worse his Mother.  
  
"Leaving so soon?"  
  
Tate's eyes moved away from the bed.  
  
"Don't ignore me. I do recall last night you were rather vocal."  
  
"Last night never happened."  
  
The two men stared at each other, Chad getting up to back Tate up against the wall, leaning down to kiss him gently but lovingly.  
  
"I won't say a word to your pretty little girlfriend. Go to school. Don't be late."  
  
And Tate scurried out the room, that little feeling called love singing in his heart


End file.
